robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotech: From the Stars 4: Conflict of Interest
"Conflict of Interest" is the title of the fourth issue of Robotech: From the Stars. Publisher's Summary The testing at Macross Island heats up as Roy slowly puts together the clues about what he's really testing. His attempts at wooing Claudia Grant, however, aren't going as smoothly as the test program. She still loves Roy but is getting fed-up with what she perceives as his worldly ways with the fairer sex! Meanwhile, Anti-Unification attacks heat up and the question is: How are they locating the top-secret island chain? Plot summary Rick Hunter worries about his older brother Roy Fokker as he has received a letter from him in over a month. His father reassures him that it is probably just the fact that Roy is busy, but that fails to alleviate Rick's concern. Meanwhile on Macross Island, Roy is still trying to win back Claudia's heart, but his least gift joins the others in the bin. During an engine test the YF-1 Valkyrie's reflex reactor is successfully tested. Roy still in the dark about much of the program is stone walled by Dr. Emil Lang and his curiosity is further pique when he sees the twisted wreck of one of the test vehicles. Using his charm he asks one of the female scientists, Dr. Guggisberg for some answers and gains the knowledge that he is first in line to fly the improved prototype. Roy embraces the doctor, just as Claudia arrives. Thinking he is up to his old tricks again Claudia returns his gifts and leaves. Once the prototype is ready Fokker takes it out for a test flight. During the flight he is intercepted by four Anti-Unification League fighters. Fokker's jet is unarmed and Colonel T.R. Edwards orders him to hang in there will reinforcements are sent to assist him. However, when Claudia goes to scramble the fighters Edwards slows her down, he wants to see what the prototype can do. With some creative flying Fokker manages to down one enemy fighter despite having no weapons. Greg and Shawn finally arrive to aid him. Shawn downs another fighter, but Greg is shot down. Fokker calls for more support. Edwards calmly orders Fokker to expose a covered up part of the instrument panel, revealing two sliding switches marked "F" and "G" and orders him to pull the one marked "G". Fokker having no idea what it does, but no other choice does as he's instructed. To his amazement his fighter changes revealing two arms and legs. Fokker manages to fly up to one of the enemy jets and slaps its wing with one of his "hands", sending it spiraling into the last remaining fighter. However, his fighter is damaged and he tries to limp back to base. Before he can reach safety his craft stalls and plunges nose first into the ground and SDF-1 Control loses contact with him. Edwards happily pronounces the Guardian configuration test flight a success and that Lang can begin on Battloid mode. Almost as an afterthought Edwards orders a recovery team to go and get Fokker. References Characters *Shawn Arnold *T.R. Edwards *Roy Fokker *Claudia Grant *Vince Grant *Greg *Guggisberg *Lisa Hayes *Pop Hunter *Rick Hunter *Janine *Emil Lang *Lynn Lina *Lynn Minmei *Jan Morris Vessels and vehicles *SDF-1 *F-203 Dragon II *YF-1 Valkyrie Other *2006 *Anti-Unification League *California *Little White Dragon Category:Comics